narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kusangakure
Kusangakure is the hidden village located in the Land of Ash.It is located in the middle of the land between the river of fire and the river of water. History It is the first village founded in the Land of Ash by the four Asshurōdo.When found about it's existence Sunagakure and Iwagakure we're mad because they found out that two of former ninjas of the villages we're in that country and wanted to declare war on them, but Konohagakure,Kirigakure and Kumogakure told them there is no reason to attack them.Initially they agreed,but attacked them in secret but the four managed to kill over 3000 ninjas from the villages.Upon hearing Gaara and Onoki we're shocked and gave the four the name Asshurodo.Five years later after many attempts the village became a Great Shinobi Village and the leader became known as the Haikage, which is currently Yasushi Hozuki. Population Shortly after it's founding a lot of people became interested in moving in this village for a better life,especially after the four Asshurodo's win over 3000 ninjas. Clans Fuma clan Althought this clan is almost extinct,only two membersare still alive and were the first to move in Kusangakure.The members are Okame,a medical ninja and her brother Kenja,the academy instructor. Eisei clan Is a medical ninja clan that comes from the Land of Tea.Its members are Yuichi,his wife Hoshiko and their daughter Hinode. Yogan clan is a clan formerly of kirigakure and known for their lava release kekkei genkai.It is a large clan but it's only known member is the older Fukuro who is the haikages advisor and his grandson Hiruko a prodogy and possibly the future haikage.All of the other members were assigned to the ANBU. Kokoro clan is a clan known for their genjutsu and their special technique to get into a person's mind learning their intentions,memories.Few of them even know who to erase memories.Its a large clan it's known members are Yomu the leader and second advisor of the Haikage and Chou, his granddaughter an extremely skilled kunoichi for her age.Some of them are assigned to the barrier them to protect the village from any danger. Kōri clan is a clan formerly of Yukigakure, they are known for their ability to manipulate ice even without its presence.Some of their clan members are assigned to the barrier team.It's only known member is Kōrudo.An orphan who went rogue after the death of his parents and know is a part of a missing-nin organization. Locations The Yin-Yang temple is a temple located in the south of the village. The Academy is located in the north of the village.This is where all kids are signed up in order to become shinobi.At the end they take the genin test which consists of a history test and a technique test when all the ninjas show their best technique. The Dark Forrest is where the chunin exam begin it is located in the north-west of the village.At the start of the exam scrolls are put randomly in the forrest,a team must get at least one scroll in order to continue to the next round.They have one day at their disposal or they are eliminated.They are a total of 6 scrolls. The Ash Arena is where the chunin exam end.At the end only one team becomes chunin.